Book 10: Rampage Through the Inner Realm
Plot Lord of The Sealed Realm, Wang Lin Wang Lin returns to the Sealed Realm to settle his karma and fight the Outer Realm. He domesticates the Nether Beast and kills Daoist Water. The First Battle Wang Lin is the first responder against the invading Outer Realm. He kills Esteemed Nan Zhao, Fire Sparrow Clan Ancestor, Grandmaster Yun Luo's avatar and tens of thousands of Outer Realm cultivators. He is assisted by Master Hong Shan and Master South Cloud and later by reinforcements from Cloud Sea Star System and Summoned River Star System led by Purple Dream. Sovereign's disciple, Feng Yi, uses Li Guang's Bow on Wang Lin but he survives with help from Tai Aluo. Old Ghost Zhan appears, takes the bow, and throws it towards Wang Lin who takes it. Nether Beast awakens and destroys the Realm Sealing Formation and then escapes with a comatose Wang Lin. Meeting the Madman Wang Lin meets Lian Daofei inside the Nether Beast. The madman attempts to save Wang Lin by feeding him his own Celestial Blood which only makes things worse as Wang Lin's Ancient blood conflicts with it. Eventually, Wang Lin's body manages to quell the conflict. Wang Lin tricks the madman into giving him chants for War Spirit Print, Realm Burning Umbrella, Li Guang’s Heaven Shattering Bow Dao and the seven-color dao spell. Wang Lin finally left the Nether Beast's body and returned to Alliance Star System. He stormed the Cultivation Alliance and killed Sovereign Council's Esteemed Teacher Tian Zhao. He confronted Master Long Pan and told him of Master Zhong Xuan's treachery. Saving Qing Shui Wang Lin entered the Seven-Colored Realm inside the Alliance. There, he found the corpse of the traitorous Black Tortoise Divine Emperor and a sealed Qing Shui. He kills the reviving Divine Emperor and then tries to free Qing Shui when he is surprised to see Seven-Colored Daoist behind him. However, Seven-Colored Daoist does not prevent him from freeing Qing Shui and only seems to find it amusing. In fact, he even gifts Wang Lin a Dao Fruit. After exiting the Seven-Colored Realm, Qing Shui summons the Great Void Gate and reaches the Third Step with his Slaughter Essence. The two then travel to the Seven-Colored Realm inside the Summoned River Star System to free Master Hong Shan. There, they find Master Long Pan battling the Heaven Punishment Palace Lord Qing Jiuyan. Qing Shui assists Master Long Pan while Wang Lin saves Master Hong Shan. After freeing Master Hong Shan, Wang Lin gains his third Dao Fruit. Master Hong Shan captures Qing Jiuyan to refine him into a puppet. Battle of The Summoned River After the battle, Wang Lin returns home to Planet Suzaku to pay respects to his parents and refine the three Dao Fruit, completing his Karma. He runs into Thirteen on the way to an inn where Zhou Zurong is recounting Wang Lin's past on Planet Suzaku to all the cultivators there. He then retrieves his Second Avatar and gifts Thirteen an Essense Seed created from his Celestial Bloodline and Fire and Lightning Essenses, granting him a path towards the Third Step. Inside Planet Suzaku, Wang Lin learns that Red Butterfly may be alive. He also unveils the mystery from the 19th level of the Forsaken Immortal Clan Tomb where he finds Li Guang's Bow. He also breaks the seal on the Ancient Battlefield and sees a battlefield littered with Celestial corpses. Calamity Sovereign uses his Fishing the Moon from the Well spell to trap Wang Lin in a false Planet Suzaku, where the Third Step Cultivators of the Outer Realm try to kill him and steal his Celestial Clan bloodline. They are ultimately interrupted by Lian Daofei, who is sucked into the Cave Wall together with Wang Lin. Celestial Dream Characters Sealed Realm Alliance Star System *Wang Lin - Lord of The Sealed Realm, Nirvana Shatterer(Six Essence), 13 Star Ancient Clan and Rank 7 Celestial Clan *Master Long Pan - Ancestor of The Alliance, Early Arcane Void *Master Zhong Xuan - Leader of the Alliance, Traitor, fifth Heaven's Blight *Zhou Zirong - Planet Suzaku Cultivator, Country of Hu Fen. *Thirteen - Wang Lin's disciple *Xu Liguo - Wang Lin's celestial sword spirit *Master South Cloud - Corpse Sect Ancestor Rain Celestial Realm *Qing Lin - Celestial Emperor Allheaven Star System *Master Flamespark - Elder, fifth Heaven's Blight *Master Lu Fu - Ancestor of Allheaven, Early Nirvana Void Thunder Celestial Realm *Qing Shui - Early Nirvana Void *Old Ghost Zhan - Peak Arcane Void Eighth Tribulation Cloud Sea Star System *Mu Bingmei - Sect Mistress of the God Sect *Daoist Water† - Sect Master of the God Sect, Traitor *Liu Jibao Wind Celestial Realm *Master Hong Shan - Mid-stage Arcane Void Summoned River Star System Outer Realm *Seven Colour Sovereign Union *Sovereign - Peak Arcane Void Third Tribulation *Qing Jiuyan - Lord of the Heaven Punishment Palace, Early Arcane Void *Esteemed Teacher Tian Zhao† - Spirit Void *Unnamed Ice Third Step Cultivator - Arcane Void Five Masters *Heaven Master Void God - Mid Arcane Void *Dao Master Blue Dream - Peak Arcane Void Eight Ancient Imperial Concubines *Red Concubine - Arcane Void *Burly Concubine - Arcane Void Immortal Astral Continent Celestial Clan *Lian Daofei Chapters # Chapter 1479 - The Allheaven Star System That is Preparing for War # Chapter 1480 - The most difficult trial and old friend return # Chapter 1481 - Yesterday and Today Will Have Clouds and Rain # Chapter 1482 - Planet Dong Ling’s Xiang Family! # Chapter 1483 - This Matter, No Problem! # Chapter 1484 - Master Lu Fu’s mistake! # Chapter 1485 - The Ancient Imperial Order # Chapter 1486 - Elder Shen!! # Chapter 1487 - Beautiful Dream of the Past # Chapter 1488 - The Hazy Tears of the Present # Chapter 1489 - Indifferent Xi Zi # Chapter 1490 - Sword Finger Master Lu Fu! # Chapter 1491 - Call One Fellow Cultivator # Chapter 1492 - Literary Battle! # Chapter 1493 - No Harm in Giving it a Try! # Chapter 1494 - Ling Dong Appears! # Chapter 1495 - Not Just One! # Chapter 1496 - Those People! # Chapter 1497 - Royal Demon Blade # Chapter 1498 - A Chance Meeting # Chapter 1499 - Hidden Danger of the Seven-Colored Realm # Chapter 1500 - Slowly Waiting for it to Arrive # Chapter 1501 - Hunting Nether Beast (1) # Chapter 1502 - Hunting Nether Beast (2) # Chapter 1503 - Hunting Nether Beast (3) # Chapter 1504 - Hunting Nether Beast (4) # Chapter 1505 - Refine! # Chapter 1506 - Life Essence Beast! # Chapter 1507 - Seal Extermination Clan Altar # Chapter 1508 - Despicable!! # Chapter 1509 - This Battle!! # Chapter 1510 - Glory of the Cloud Sea! # Chapter 1511 - Weak Weak Weak! # Chapter 1512 - Golden Bell! # Chapter 1513 - Golden Storm! # Chapter 1514 - A Mantis Trying to Stop a Chariot! # Chapter 1515 - Sealed Lord!! # Chapter 1516 - First Battle in the Inner Realm! # Chapter 1517 - Breaking the Formation! # Chapter 1518 - Can’t Retreat!! # Chapter 1519 - Counter Attack!! # Chapter 1520 - Spirit Soul! # Chapter 1521 - This Shirt is Not a Shirt! # Chapter 1522 - Three Seals! # Chapter 1523 - Routed! # Chapter 1524 - Holding the Heaven Splitting Axe! # Chapter 1525 - No One Remembers! # Chapter 1526 - Nan Zhao Dies! # Chapter 1527 - Allheaven and Summoned River Move! # Chapter 1528 - Female Cultivators from the Summoned River! # Chapter 1529 - Deadlock! # Chapter 1530 - Li Quang Bow! # Chapter 1531 - The Bow is Here # Chapter 1532 - Old Ghost Zhan! # Chapter 1533 - Nether Beast Awakens! # Chapter 1534 - Search # Chapter 1535 - Madman! # Chapter 1536 - All of you wait, this king will rest first # Chapter 1537 - Immortal Celestial Clan Body! # Chapter 1538 - Golden Sky Black Earth! # Chapter 1539 - Ancient Nation’s Three Clans! # Chapter 1540 - Spell! # Chapter 1541 - A Bit Shameless # Chapter 1542 - Shocked! # Chapter 1543 - Take Me As Your Disciple! # Chapter 1544 - Leaving! # Chapter 1545 - Three Treasures # Chapter 1546 - I Have Returned! # Chapter 1547 - Decades of Changes # Chapter 1548 - Wang Lin’s excess prestige! # Chapter 1549 - Ask the Heavens Who Can Control Life and Death! # Chapter 1550 - Master Long Pan! # Chapter 1551 - Mountain and River Painting! # Chapter 1552 - What Did You Say? # Chapter 1553 - Master Zhong Xuan # Chapter 1554 - Black Tortoise # Chapter 1555 - Qing Shui! # Chapter 1556 - Strange Gaze # Chapter 1557 - Pulling the Thorns! # Chapter 1558 - Seven-Colored Figure! # Chapter 1559 - Thanks # Chapter 1560 - Strong Wine! # Chapter 1561 - Emotional Injury, Gifted Treasure! # Chapter 1562 - Summoned River # Chapter 1563 - The Third Dao Fruit! # Chapter 1564 - Thirteen # Chapter 1565 - She is Zhou Zihong # Chapter 1566 - The Madman’s Roar # Chapter 1567 - Didn’t Do Anything # Chapter 1568 - Dealing With Evil Servants # Chapter 1569 - Planet Suzaku # Chapter 1570 - The Fallen Leaf Searches for Its Roots # Chapter 1571 - The Leaf Has Roots # Chapter 1572 - The Past is Like Smoke # Chapter 1573 - Soul within the long hair # Chapter 1574 - The Secret at the 19th Layer # Chapter 1575 - Point of Origin # Chapter 1576 - Reason # Chapter 1577 - Foreign # Chapter 1578 - Heavenly Change! # Chapter 1579 - The Lord of the Sealed Realm’s Calamity! # Chapter 1580 - Fierce Battle! # Chapter 1581 - Kill One Person # Chapter 1582 - Dark Moon Clear Sky! # Chapter 1583 - Immortal Celestial Body! # Chapter 1584 - Heavenly Master Possession! # Chapter 1585 - The Might of an Arrow! # Chapter 1586 - Celestial and Ancient Separate! # Chapter 1587 - Kindness Ends! # Chapter 1588 - Life and Death # Chapter 1589 - Dream of Celestial or Celestial Dream! # Chapter 1590 - A Dream is Like Life # Chapter 1591 - When You Don’t Wake Up # Chapter 1592 - Life is Like a Play, Who Am I? # Chapter 1593 - The Soul Returns to the Ancient Temple on a Rainy Night # Chapter 1594 - Looking Back and There is Reincarnation # Chapter 1595 - Soul Refining Sect’s Karmic Cause # Chapter 1596 - Soul Refining Sect’s Karmic Effect # Chapter 1597 - The One Line From Hundreds of Years Ago # Chapter 1598 - A Meeting # Chapter 1599 - Su Dao # Chapter 1600 - 10 Years # Chapter 1601 - Letter Home # Chapter 1602 - You Dare! # Chapter 1603 - Home is Under the Heng Yue Mountain # Chapter 1604 - In My Heart, This Old Man Understands # Chapter 1605 - Liu Mei # Chapter 1606 - A Guest From Xue Yue # Chapter 1607 - Li Muwan # Chapter 1608 - This Gaze # Chapter 1609 - The Dream Questions You # Chapter 1610 - Origin of Void # Chapter 1611 - A Beautiful Woman # Chapter 1612 - A Meeting With Yourself # Chapter 1613 - Awaken From Dream! Trivia * Wang Lin becomes a hybrid with both the Ancient Clan and Celestial Clan bloodlines. Category:Books